A kitten in the leaf
by psycho kitty 369
Summary: Basically, I choke to death and get transported to the Naruto world. Major OOCness will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

A lone girl was sitting in front of a computer, typing and stopping, and typing again. Until she falls asleep right there, her head on the keyboard. As some drool came out of her mouth, it slipped into the keyboards wireing and with that simple act, caused it to malfunction and slightly electrocute her jarring her awake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. And if I said that I did, that would most liikely happen to me.

**A Kitten in the Leaf**

Katherine was a sweet girl. Albeit a bit clingy at times and frigid at others as well as having quite the vocabulary, she was a sweet girl. Which puts her in the situation that she was in.

"...Well. Choking to death. What a way to go out..." she mused to herself as she looked around in the misty place that she was in noting a figure in tattered black robes, and holding a sycthe.

"..."

""

Which, of course, had a staring down contest begin.

"..."

""

"..?"

""

"..!"

"**...Indeed.**"

"...Do you seriously expect me to belive that you're Death?"

"**Yes. Yes, I do. And if you don't, than I'll just take this offer that I was told to give you and leave.**" Death stated which got a raised eyebrow from the girl until he started to leave. Which caused her to panic and lunge out to grab his robes...only to be dragged alone with him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You mentioned and offer! Let me hear the offer!" she pleaded with Death, causing him to stop.

"**...Do you belive that I am Death?**" Katherine frowned before nodding her head.

"Yeah, yeah. Now then, the offer?" If Death had a face, he would have frowned. He had to make do with just frowning in his head though.

"**Yes. You see, you were not supposed to choke to death. In fact you were not supposed to even accept the...gummy bear.**"

"Damn! I **knew** that I should have kept with my original thought process and not have tried to be nice!"

"**...Correct. Seeing as how you did take it though, the people in charge of your fate feel bad and wish to know if you'll go to an entirely different world, where you'll either learn to actually accept some people, or you can be dead. Your choice.**"

"...Tough choice. I think I'll have to go with the living option though. What's in it for me though?"

"**You will...You know, I really didn't ask what would be in it for you. But I do know that if you accept once your, how should I put this, 'role' is over you'll be put back to the point where you'll have taken the gummy bear.**"

Katherine gave a shrug while considering it. It sure as heck beat being dead and buried in the ground.

"I accept." she said before a swirling portal opened beneath her and sucked her into it. Death watched the portal as it closed before snapping his bony fingers.

"** I forgot to tell her where she was going to be put.**"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. And that is where I cut it off. Hate me if you must! But that leaves an important desicion. As you have probabley guessed already this is a self insertation fic. Now then where is my self insert going to end up in Konoha? In Sasuke Uchiha's bathroom right after he take's a shower and having a lot of explaining to do or in the forest of death? Vote people! I personally would want to have her to show up as he's getting out of the shower, but that's just me. Also, the title. That's going to be the title until I can think up a better one, or someone make's a suggestion that sounds good.

Psycho Kitty 369


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A Kitten in the Leaf

" Ow...That hurt." Katherine said while sitting up and rubbing her head while looking around. She was in a forest.

"...What a lot of tree's. Soo...where oh where could I be..." Katherine stood up and started to walk in one direction before stopping and moving in another direction and stopping.

"Might as well go straight in one direction." she said before swinging her arm around with her eye's closed. When she opened them her arm was pointing to her left.

"Left it is then..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH SURE! THIS IS JUST GREAT! I GO LEFT AND GET CHASED BY A HUMONGEUS FUCKING SNAKE! I SHOULD HAVE REFUSED THIS OFFER! GAHHHH!" Katherine was running from the giant snake as fast as she could...which wasn't very fast due to her not knowing the terrain and keeping on falling while panicking, which gave her the oddest impression that the snake was toying with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH SURE! THIS IS JUST GREAT! I GO LEFT AND GET CHASED BY A HUMONGEUS FUCKING SNAKE! I SHOULD HAVE REUSED THIS OFFER! GAHHHH!" Anko Mitarashi was patrolling in the forest of death when she heard the shouting of someone. Obviously the two chuunins with her heard the person as well because they both looked at her for instruction's.

"Keep patrolling you two! I'll check it out." Anko said to them before turning to go towards where the shouting had come from.

"Besides, I want to see this 'humongeus snake'." The woman muttered under her breath before going off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The snake was enjoying itself. It hadn't had this much fun since...well since ever! It especially enjoyed that since the girl it was chasing was scared of it she would hide and when it came out of the bushes menecanly she would give a small scream while running away while shouting. Oh yeah, it was having fun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anko watched the blonde-haired girl run. She didn't have anything that indicated her as a spy from one of the other villages, and even though everyone was told to not trust anyone that they didn't know that came from nowhere, Anko was pretty sure that the girl wasn't a spy. Especially since she didn't do any ninjutsu or genjutsu. That left her something to consider. To help the girl out and take her to the hokage, to help the girl out and keep her as a pet, or to not help the girl out and see what she would do. As the girl fell again and scrambled away from the snake, Anko made her decision.

"Help her it is, then..." She murmered to herself, before squelching the oddest urge to put on some cheesy hero music, save the girl, and do a quick victory dance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. ...O.O. I made myself seem...Marysue-ish. The-the horror. But I do hate snake's, so I guess I'm justified in the matter. Maybe. Probably not. As well as I can't really fight that well seeing as how I've never even got in a fight. The only thing that I would be able to do would probably only make whoever I was fighting against really pissed at me. Yeah, so Anko found her but what is she going to do after she helps her. To be a pet to Anko...makes you wonder what she'll do to her. That is if I decide to have her keep my selfinsertation.

Psycho Kitty 369


End file.
